


It's our story

by rsuegrey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsuegrey/pseuds/rsuegrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ True love never remains unrequited. No matter what, one day it will be requited, because this life is very long.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's our story

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here ya go. My second official Snk Fanfic. Enjoy ^_^

“ Finally, our wait is over…….”

“ The book ‘It’s our story’ has been sold nationwide……”

“ In just one week, more than 90,000 books have been sold…..”

“ The publishers have let us known that they have been requested for more orders of this book….”

“ However, this is the first time that Eren Yeager, the author of the book ‘It’s our story’ will meet the press after having been requested for so long at the renowned Blackwater Resort……”

 

At the Blackwater Resort........

 

“ Earlier, you were a cartoonist whose works were seen in most of the renowned papers and magazines of Germany. So, why did you became a writer from a cartoonist ?”

“ First, I tried through cartooning. Then I thought, that, hey, why not try through books too ? Who knows, that maybe, now I can understand the meaning behind the word ‘love’…..”

“ So, have you now finally understood the meaning behind the word ‘love’ ?”

“ I think I have to write two or more books to get the hang of the word.”

A humorous smile followed by many smiles.

“ Will you always write about ‘love’ ?”

“ You are a reporter, aren’t you ?? You are well versed in the way of this world. You tell me, do you have any other topics aside from that ? And let me tell you, I don’t like politics at all. They bore me to death. And what to say about the economy ?? For that, don’t we have our politicians ?? Sorry, no offence to them. So, it’s ‘love’ for me and always….”

Again, a few smiles and laughs here and there.

“ No matter, how much you make fun of ‘love’, but I think that behind the book ‘It’s our story’, your story is hidden behind it. I am right, aren’t I ?”

“ Look, ma’m. The love which is successful, it’s no use talking about it. And that love which is unsuccessful, again what use is there to talk about it ?? It’s going to be unsuccessful, no matter what you do.”

“ And that love, which is unrequited ?? What about that love ?”

A slight pause. And then the answer comes just as softly as the owner’s voice.

“ True love never remains unrequited. No matter what, one day it will be requited, because this life is very long.”

“ You are quite good looking. So, without any doubt, there has been perhaps many men and women who came into your life.”

“ There was only one. And he came into my life again and again.”

“ So, it’s a ‘he’ then ?? What’s that person like ?? Oh, sorry sorry !! First the name !! What ‘s his name ??"

An amused smile.

“ For a reporter, you seem quite interested.”

“ Well, don’t blame me !! It’s not only me who’s interested !! It’s everyone who is present here. You see, it’s not every day, that one gets to know the person that changed his life. Your book ‘It’s our story’, you have dedicated it to a person who changed your life and your views. Is it that same person ?”

A soft smile reviving those memories.

“ Yes. The one and only.”

“ How about starting with ‘his’ name and how you two met each other ?? “

“ His name was ‘Levi’. And perhaps you won’t believe this, but we first met at an airport. That was our first time……….”


End file.
